


Idle Hands

by ellipsisthegreat



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Fisting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-07
Updated: 2011-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-17 17:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellipsisthegreat/pseuds/ellipsisthegreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Are the devil's playground. (Actually, Leonard's ass is the devil's playground. Jim, of course, is the devil.) Inspired by <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/jim_and_bones/386507.html">a NSFW picture</a> at the Jim and Bones Comm at LJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idle Hands

**Author's Note:**

> I am usually a very vanilla author; this is my first real attempt at anything more adventurous than some dirty talk and mildly rough sex. As such, I apologize for any and all inconsistencies, and/or the overall suck-ish-ness of the porn. Also for being unable to write porn without attempting some sort of vague semblance of a plot.
> 
>  _**DISCLAIMER:** _Star Trek and everything affiliated with it belongs to Gene Roddenberry, JJ Abrams, and all those other cool cats who own it. All I own is the plot…_ _

Leonard McCoy discovers early on in life that he gets bored with things easily.

It's a big part of the reason he becomes a doctor—besides all the shit people spew about his being a natural caregiver, which is true, too—because even after doing a surgery a thousand times there are still minute differences in every person's physiology that keep him from becoming complacent.

It's the _biggest_ part of why his marriage with Jocelyn ends. When they met, she had been spontaneous and fun, never wanting to do the same thing twice, always looking for the next thrill. But then they got married and went out into the real world, and suddenly she fell into a rut and hardly wanted to do anything except work. It caused him to fall into a rut, too, and maybe she got bored with _him_ just like he did with her, because one day he walked into their bedroom and found her riding another man with a passion he hadn't seen in her in _years_.

He wasn't mad, at first, when he found her like that. Not until she saw him and screamed and scrambled to get her clothes on and get that other guy out, and he realized that this wasn't some ploy to spice up their sex life. If it had been, he reckons they would still be together, one way or the other.

Instead, it turned out that she was cheating on him. And mostly that just confuses him, because he'd always figured it would be the other way around if it ever happened at all.

Maybe his confusion was what made _her_ mad; the fact that he didn't get all that jealous. And maybe she was _trying_ to get him jealous—maybe _that_ was her plan for spicing things up, instead of the threesome he'd kind of expected at first—but he couldn't be jealous when they'd practically been nothing more than roommates who happened to share a bed and daughter for such a long time. He couldn't be jealous in the name of a relationship that just didn't exist, anymore.

So they were divorced, and she got everything, which was annoying beyond all belief but not, in spite of what he often bitched to people, the end of the world.

In fact, he ends up being rather grateful. Because it's after they get divorced and he loses all of his friends and his dreams of a practice that he drives around aimlessly and ends up in Riverside, Iowa, where he (in a drunken stupor) enlists in Starfleet. And it's on the way to Starfleet Academy that he meets James Tiberius Kirk—and meeting James Tiberius Kirk would have been worth a thousand failed relationships and lost friends and dreams.

Because Jim doesn't seem to know the meaning of the words 'rut' and 'boring' or maybe he considers them against his religion, or something. Leonard's actually a little excited until he realizes that Jim has at some point placed him under the 'I shall not fuck thee' category of his brain.

Leonard figures that category's other occupants are limited to Jim's family, children under their culture's age of consent, and ( _maybe_ ) people over the age of sixty or so. And farm animals. Probably.

It's pretty goddamned annoying, especially because _holy fucking shit_ Jim's so adventurous in every _other_ facet of his life—from his whacky allergies to his uncanny ability to be in the right place at either the right or wrong time, depending on whether you ask him or someone sane—so Leonard can only imagine what he's like in bed.

Actually, thanks to rooming with him and walking in on him and his trysts more than once, he can do more than imagine.

That, unfortunately, only makes things worse.

(BONES!PAGEBREAKUP!)

The night they get back to Earth, shaking and reeling and pinching themselves, Leonard and Jim sleep together.

Leonard figures it's a one-off—'thank Christ we're alive, let's fuck just to be sure' sex—but when he wakes up the next morning Jim is still snoring softly next to him, and gives Leonard an almost shy smile when he finally opens his eyes.

After that, they fuck a lot.

And it's great, really. _Really_.

Except for the part where Jim is, against all odds, completely _vanilla_ in bed. Well, maybe not _completely_ ; they do change positions fairly frequently, and fuck in some weird places, but honestly Leonard had kind of expected a lot more from the Academy's resident man-whore.

And that's enough to keep his attention for a while, but then…it isn't.

And he can feel himself starting to get complacent and stuck and _bored_ , again.

Until, just like that, he isn't.

(BONES!PAGEBREAKUP!)

It's the end of round two, and Leonard has just collapsed onto the bed with a sated sigh.

Jim is right behind him (literally and figuratively), but he's quiet, which is definitely unusual for James T-is-for-Talkative Kirk. It takes Leonard a moment to realize this, well-fucked as he is, but when he finally does he grunts and rolls himself over (with no small amount of difficulty) onto his back.

"Jim?"

Jim's eyes flicker up to meet his, and he can't quite put a name to the emotions he sees there—a little guilt, a little hesitation, a little longing, and a lot of questioning.

"Bones…" Jim squirms under Leonard's gaze, worrying his bottom lip with his teeth. "How, uh…how open are you to…er, experimenting? In bed, I mean?"

Leonard is almost desperate enough to reply, 'Oh thank _Christ_ , now could you please thoroughly debauch me in any and every way that deviously genius brain of yours can think of?'

Not quite, though, which is probably good for his future sanity.

"What kind of experimenting?" He asks instead, gathering up the last of his energy to bring his usual scowl to his face.

"I kind of want to stick my fist up your ass." Jim, bless his heart, is nothing if not subtle.

But Leonard is past caring about Jim's tact (or lack thereof), and groans, leaning over and kissing Jim as fervently as he can manage after two bouts of vanilla-but-still-draining sex. And Jim sighs, relieved, against his lips, breath hitching when Leonard reaches over him and grabs the half-used bottle of lube that's sitting on the nightstand.

Leonard isn't sure how he's still got this much energy left, but he swings himself up and straddles Jim's thighs, grabbing one of Jim's hands and squirting a generous amount of lube on it. Their mouths are still attached, so he can feel the vibration of Jim's lips as he groans, their groins grinding up and down into each other in a frenetic ploy to get some friction.

"Fuck, you really _want_ this." Jim gasps into Leonard's cheek, reaching down to push a lube-slicked finger into Leonard's already leaking hole.

Leonard lets out a moan that turns into an embarrassing squeak when Jim bites his bottom lip hard. Another finger joins the first, which earns Jim another moan and a frantic jerk of Leonard's hips.

"Roll over, shit fuck damn." Jim says, mostly incoherent, snorting in surprise when Leonard flips them both over, grabbing the pillow previously occupied by Jim's head and stuffing it under the small of his back. "You done this before?"

"A gentleman doesn't fist and tell." Leonard almost manages his usual level of acerbity, but not quite, because Jim is scooting down his body and leaving a trail of bits and licks and kisses in his wake, most notably to Leonard's nipples and navel.

"You aren't allowed to be this damned articulate when I've got three fingers in your ass." Jim whines.

"You don't have three—oh, _yes_." Leonard cants his hips up and then thrusts down again, whining when he hits the knuckles of Jim's hand because that means Jim's fingers can't go any deeper and _that_ is a fucking travesty only rectified by the fact that Jim knows just how to crook his fingers so that they brush against Leonard's prostate.

"Fuck, you're fucking sucking my fingers in." Jim murmurs into Leonard's thigh, dribbling more lube onto his hand when he decides Leonard's ready for a fourth finger.

"And you're treating me like a goddamned porcelain doll, just fucking—fuck, fuck, yes, just like that, God _dammit_ , Jim." The name turns into a high keening sound as Jim finally jams his thumb in, too, balling his hand up into a fist—a sticky, lube- and cum-covered fist, which is almost as hot an image in Leonard's mind's-eye as it feels pushing against his prostate. Panting, Leonard's back arches up off of the bed, his body trying to push the intruder out and suck it farther in at the same time.

"Thought you liked being treated like a porcelain doll." Jim bites the inside of Leonard's thigh, yanking his fist most of the way out before shoving it back in so hard Leonard is forced back on the bed a bit. "Shit, Bones, wish you'd told me you preferred being treated like a _blow-up_ doll; not good for anything but my pleasure, to do what I want to, when I want to, _how_ I want to—"

Leonard's chanting something now, but he isn't aware of what exactly it is; a mindless litany of curses and pleas and agreements that goes up in pitch when Jim deep throats him without any sort of warning whatsoever. It's one, two, three thrusts after that that sees Leonard coming hard into Jim's welcoming mouth, babbling completely incomprehensibly as he whites out.

When he drifts back down into himself, he is somewhat—but not _really_ —surprised to find that Jim has taken advantage of his 'little death' to move up and replace his fist with his dick, rutting (' _Ha,_ ' Leonard thinks vaguely, ' _Jim does know at least one meaning of the word_ ') mindlessly into him until he comes, burying his face into the crook of Leonard's neck and grabbing at whatever parts of him he can reach like he needs to anchor himself to something or risk never coming down from his orgasm-induced high.

For a moment, things are perfectly quiet except for their gasping breaths of air; perfectly still except for their heaving chests. And then Jim pulls out and sighs, nuzzling his nose into Leonard's shoulder.

"Dunno how you'll top that." Leonard says, because Jim has been _frightfully_ vanilla up until now, and he's honestly scared of getting his hopes up and having them dashed (again).

He feels Jim's smirk more than sees it, and turns his head to find those damnable blue eyes staring back at him with an intensity that is all at once arousing and frightening and full of dirty promises.

"Oh, I'm sure we'll think of something." Jim says.

Leonard gets the feeling that life is about to get exciting—and stay that way.

The End.


End file.
